


Again

by AVirtoMusae



Series: Moments in Time [2]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Talking, needed conversations, set at the end of Mrs. Sherlock Holmes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 18:59:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14503437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AVirtoMusae/pseuds/AVirtoMusae
Summary: Lucy wants a drink again.  She's still the one on the couch.  She's nervous to go back to Flynn.  She's nervous because of Wyatt. He used to be her rock on these missions,  and now they're fighting.





	Again

**Author's Note:**

> btw is there a garcy discord and if there isnt does anyone else want one?

Lucy wants a drink again. She's still the one on the couch. She's nervous to go back to Flynn. She's nervous because of Wyatt. He used to be her rock on these missions, and now they're fighting.

She hates fighting with people. It's part of why she always tried to do exactly what her mom wanted even though she never felt good enough. She's fought with him over how to do their missions. About strategy. Yet here he is trying to pick a fight over Flynn because she is being nice to him. Because she talked to him. This is not what she wants with Wyatt. She misses the days when they were equal, a team, when he didn't treat her like a wayward possession. 

It rankles her. She can step aside and work to move on, yet he thinks he could have both her and Jessica, and keep her from talking to Flynn? He seemed to forget the wife he has spent years fighting for, and it does not sit right with her. This is not the Wyatt she fell in love with. 

She turns on a movie. Half the movies she can think of are out of the question. She wants an escape from her reality, not to be stuck watching a love triangle on television too. 

Flynn sits down on the couch next to her and hands her a beer like he had after Salem. She smiles and thanks him while staring blankly at the screen. He puts his hand on her shoulder, and she nuzzles her cheek against it.

Lucy wonders if Wyatt's watching, if he's going to hate her for coping. She thinks about what else she could be doing to help, but all of it makes her think of her mother or simply isn't possible. 

She still can't throw herself into research because she doesn't have the books. She can't go for walks through fields where she can remember that she is never going to be pulled under again. She has no guitar now. No flute. No keyboard. She can't listen to Amy's podcast. There's just the journal, and that just makes her think of Flynn and all her problems again. 

There's nothing else. She leans her head against his arm. 

He looks down at her. “I still give them just a week. He still adores you.”

Lucy pulls away and glares at him. “That's the problem. I want to move on, and he doesn't — he — he can't stop acting as though I'm somehow his.” Lucy crosses her arms. “Sometimes it makes me remember just how much he annoyed me on our earlier missions.”

She avoids the full truth, the way it brings back memories of her mother. Of how she was always supposed to be perfect and could never get it right. Of how her mother had always disapproved of what Amy did but somehow treated her more warmly. She wants to be put first, remembered, and she wants him to respect her choices. It doesn't feel as though anyone ever will except maybe Agent Christopher or Rufus. She doesn't know about Flynn yet. 

She stands up and continues to glare at Flynn. “Which you should know if that really is my journal.”

He smirks, and for a second, she thinks he might laugh. He holds himself still as always and lets his face show his emotion instead of his body. He doesn't say anything either and just lets her go. 

She turns back and watches him. He's no longer looking at her but at the television and two beers before him. He's taken half the couch, but it somehow seems that he's cowering on the side of it. 

“Flynn,” she says quietly. He doesn't move, so Lucy assumes he hasn't heard her. “Fl-Garcia.” She's louder this time. He turns around, the most awestruck look on his face. His eyes are wide, and he looks almost slack-jawed as he stares at her. She realizes the last person to use his name must have been his dead wife, and she resists the urge to flee. “If you were in Wyatt's place, what would you do?”

Flynn considers her a moment, and then his brow furrows pensively. “I'm not him, Lucy. You know I can never look them in the eye again. Can't go back. ”

Lucy frowns. She doesn't know what she wanted him to say. She remembers him saying that before, and she remembers being horrified for him. She still is. “I think that you could, if you wanted to. My mother thinks she can- can condemn me to hang and still see herself as the hero. Destroy the people she taught me to love without guilt. You see yourself as guilty. You're a better person than she could be.” She can hear him suck in a deep breath of air from across the room. He casts his eyes down as though he cannot bear to look at her. “What would you do, Garcia?”

She turns to go again when he doesn't answer her, but something stops her from actually leaving. She stays there for minutes, and she waits for an answer. Part of her wants to beg for one, wants to know what he would choose. But his silence tells her something too: That no matter how much he tells her they must keep hope, he hasn’t kept any for himself, has no expectations of surviving this. She supposes that gives them something in common, then. 

“Nevermind,” she says, closing her eyes tight and taking a deep breath. It doesn’t matter anyway. “I don’t know what I would do if we ever can get Amy back. How I’d explain about Mom. Or about like any of it. She would have been better at this than I am, but is it — is it bad that sometimes I am glad she isn’t here to see all her family betray her like they did me?” She can feel Flynn’s eyes on her, and her first instinct is to flee. She doesn’t. “And now I’m the only one who remembers Alice’s true importance. I know she’s not unwritten, that she still existed, but it doesn’t feel that different.”

“Sometimes I’m glad Lorena and Iris won’t see what I’ve become. I’d still walk away from them. You’re not alone.”


End file.
